The present invention relates generally to driveline components, and more particularly to an improved vent system for use in fluid filled enclosures for driveline components.
Drivetrain systems have been known for many years in the automotive industry and other industries, that require power to be transferred to a driving member. In particular, automotive industry drivetrain systems have evolved to the point where a drivetrain may be an all-wheel system, 4-wheel drive system, a front wheel or a rear wheel drive system. These systems are connected to an engine, which provides power, and then to a transmission which will transfer the necessary power to a prop shaft and then on to the half shafts and wheels of the automotive vehicle. The prop shafts are connected to driveline components such as center differentials, rear differentials and front differentials. These driveline components transfer the torque from the engine to each wheel and provide for different speeds of rotation on each wheel depending on the conditions at each wheel. For instance, at a turn the outer wheel spins faster then the inner wheel or if one wheel encounters a slip condition such as that found on loose gravel roads, ice or snow then the other wheel has to compensate by receiving more torque to remove the vehicle from the slip condition at the spinning wheel.
As shown in the prior art most of the driveline components have parts that rotate at very high speeds and thus have to be bathed in a fluid sump for either cooling or lubrication purposes. With these high rotational velocities, pressure and heat tends to build up with in the driveline components thus, a vent is necessary to the atmosphere in many of these driveline enclosures. The venting of the high pressure within the driveline enclosure will allow the enclosure to operate at or as near to atmospheric pressure as possible to ensure longer life of the seals within the driveline components. There have been many attempts to vent driveline components that are bathed in oil. Many of the prior art configurations include an orifice through the housing and a vent member that works by allowing pressure that is being built within the housing of the driveline component to vent to the outer atmosphere. This helps reduce the pressure and further prolong the life of the rotating components and seals used within the driveline components. Generally, the prior art vents are located on a side or top portion of the housing and vary in shape, size and number used to provide the proper venting of the driveline components. The driveline components that frequently need to be vented are either front, rear or center differentials. These differentials have a differential casing that is rotatally supported therein. Furthermore, some of them have clutches and viscous couplings also within the driveline enclosure to provide a smoother transfer of power to the wheels of the automotive vehicle. However, the prior art designs have not addressed all of the problems inhere with the venting system that operates at high speeds and pressures. The driveline components operational speeds are so high that the fluid used to bath and lubricate the components within the housing tends to swirl within the unit. The swirling may cause the fluid to be expelled from the vent in the prior art systems. The fluid being expelled from the vent sometimes results in reduced durability of the driveline component and the internal components of the driveline components. Furthermore, it may allow leaks from the housing that are perceived by the operator of the automotive vehicle. It should also be noted that once the fluid used to bath and lubricate the internal components of the driveline component is reduced in quantity and quality, the internal temperature increases thus reducing the longevity and durability of the driveline components leading to premature failures and unwanted warranty costs for the manufacturers.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a venting device that is part of a system that allows for the venting of high internal pressures of the driveline components without losing any fluid from expulsion through the vent.
One object of the present invention is to provide a venting mechanism for a driveline component.
Yet another object of the present invention is to reduce the expulsion of lubrication fluid from a driveline component.
It is still another object of the present invention to reduce the occurrence of leaks of lubricating fluid from a driveline component that are perceived by operators of automotive vehicles.
To achieve the foregoing objects a vent system for use in driveline components of a vehicle is disclosed. The vent system includes a vent assembly secured within a housing of the driveline component. The vent system further includes a recessed pocket within an inner surface of a top region of the housing. The vent system also includes a grounding element connected to the clutch of the driveline component and arranged within the recessed pocket of the housing.
One advantage of the present invention is that it provides a venting device for a driveline component that operates under pressure such that the vent device vents any internal pressure to the atmosphere thus prolonging seal and component life within a driveline enclosure.
Still another advantage of the present invention is that the vent is protected by a plate that helps to prevent the expulsion of lubricating fluid from the driveline component.
Still another advantage of the present invention is that the vent system reduces leaks of the lubricating fluid from the driveline component.
Still another advantage of the present invention is that the vent system increases the durability of the drivetrain component and also increases the durability of the internal parts that are cooled and lubricated by the lubricating fluid.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description and the appended Claims, taken in conjunction with the accompany drawings.